Nightmares in the dark
by AllMyDreamsAreComingTrue
Summary: When Blaine was attacked and Kurt finds him, they become good friends..Or mayby more? Who knows? *winkwink* Eventually Klaine ofcourse!


Chapter one.

* * *

The taller boy was laughing. Blaine was crying. Blaine tought that he was gonna die. On this moment he wanted to die. He had so much pain.. Somebody was kicking him. The tallest boy punches in his face. He felt blood streaming down mingling with tears. Then he heard someone scream, the boys that were beating the shit out of him run away. He heard footsteps near him and held his eyes shut. Someone lifted his head en lay it on his lap. Blaine kept sobbing en he opened his eyes. He saw the most beautiful bright green eyes. Wet from tears. The last thing he felt was that the boy who protect him gently stroke his face. Then everything was black.

* * *

The first thing Blaine felt was pain..very, very much pain. He moaned softly en lift his hand to his face. Someone takes his wrist and pull his hand back. Blaine opened his eyes en saw a boy. He squeezes his hand en smiles at him ''I'm glad you're finally awake'' He said. Blaine look at him with a confused look on his face. ''W-Who are you?'' Blaine asks. ''Oh.. I'm sorry. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I know that your name is Blaine. They find your name in your wallet. I hope that was okay.'' Blaine nodded en took a few seconds to look at the boy. Then he remembered. ''You-You saved my life'' Kurt nodded slowly. ''I don't going to tell you what happenend..It's to early for that. You have to rest now. The dokter is going to check you soon. Have you any pain now?'' Blaine felt save and comfortable with Kurt. ''My head hurts..And my stomach'' Kurt nodded en stroke his face. ''It's gonna be okay Blaine. Have you a phone number of your parents or friend?'' Blaine shook his head ''My parents are in Paris for four weeks. I live alone in my house now'' Kurt looked at him with a confused look on his face. ''So, nobody is taking care of you now?'' Blaine nodded and Kurt looked down at him. The door swung open and a men with a white coat came in. '''Hello Mr. Anderson. How are you feeling this morning?'' He asks. ''I'm in pain..But it can be worse I guess..'' The dokter nodded en looked at him ''We're glad that your finnaly awake. Do you remember anything from three days ago?'' Blaine's eyes widened ''Th-three days ago? I pass out for three days?'' The dokter nodded ''Yes, but don't worry. Your gonna be fine. Maybe you're gonna have some scars on your head. But not noticeable. If you feel you good enough than you may go home tomorrow, but don't hurry. Do you have someone to take care of you?'' Blaine shook his head. Kurt looked for a moment at Blaine. ''Do you mind to sleep at my house? My parents are good people. I know they gonna take good care at you when I am at school. And when I come home I can take care of you'' Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine nodded ''I'm okay with it, but I don't want to bother you or your family.'' Kurt shook his head ''You don't bother us Blaine, trust me. I gonna call my dad and explain it to him. He is the one that takes me here every morning. I'll be right back.'' Kurt stood up and walked outside. Blaine watches him and closed his eyes for a moment. He don't know if he wanted to cry or smile. He don't heard Kurt coming in. ''Are you okay?'' He asks. Blaine opened his eyes again ''Yeah..I was just thinking'' Kurt nodded ''Can I got you something? Something to eat or drink?'' Blaine looked at him ''I don't know if I may but I'm dying for a cup of coffee'' Kurt grinned ''Okay, wich coffee do you like?'' Blaine smiled at him ''A medium drip please'' Kurt stood up ''I'll be right back'' He walked out the door and Blaine manged himself to sit up. He looked around ''It's creepy in here'' He mumbled. Kurt came back in and smiled ''There you go'' Kurt gave the cup to Blaine and Blaine thanks him. ''So it seems that I'm gonna see you for a while. Tell me something about yourself'' Kurt said smiling. Blaine looked at him ''I like singing and I play guitar. People don't want to be with me because I am gay. I don't see my parents very much. I'm a only child and I don't think I'm gonna go to the same school ever again'' How about you?'' Kurt smiled ''I like singing too. Some people don't like me because I'm gay. Same problem as you. But I have good friends. My mother died when I was eight. I have a stepmother and brother. And my parents are the most important people in my life.'' Blaine looked confused ''So, you are gay and have friends? I tought that that was impossible'' Kurt grinned ''You just have to find the right people Blaine, that's all. Blaine nodded and sighed softly. ''Are you tired?'' Kurt asks and he nodded ''And that because I slept for three days.'' Kurt laughed ''I have to go anyway do some homework and stuff. My dad and I pick you up tomorrow morning. See you Blaine'' Kurt stood up and walked outside. Blaine took a sip from his coffee and sighed contently. When he finished his coffee he closed his eyes and fall into sleep.


End file.
